Saddle tanks for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles are generally known. These are typically fuel containers having a first chamber, which is connected via a saddle to a second chamber having supply fuel. If the fuel level sinks below a level which lies underneath a lower saddle surface of the saddle, the two chambers are hydrodynamically decoupled. In this case, a pump or other Venturi nozzle is required to convey fuel from one chamber into the other, in which the swirl pot is located. For this purpose, the saddle tank has a separate flange for each chamber, through each of which fuel lines and electrical lines are led to the particular pump and/or Venturi nozzle.
It is an object of one embodiment of the present invention to provide a saddle tank of the type cited at the beginning which manages using only one flange for both pumps and/or Venturi nozzles. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and foregoing background.